Finally Found
by ray-of-light
Summary: A slushy C'n'M story (alternate get-together). It's probably cliched as hell, but oh well :D Please R+R
1. You Don't Know Me

Finally Found.- Chapter 1: You Don't Know Me.  
  
Authors note: Okay, well this is my attempt at a shamelessly slushy, romantic C'n'M story :D I've had the urge to write this for ages but I've never quite got round to it until now. The backstory is that everything is the same up until the beginning of season 4. The only thing that's different before that is Chandler has been dating a girl called Alice and they've just broken up as he found out that she was cheating on him. This starts from the beginning of season 4, when the gang are in Montauk and everything from here on in goes my way ;) Okay, you know how Courteney's hair looks in 402, the bob? I love that hairstyle, she looks beautiful so in MY story her hair looks like that throughout the whole of season 4 cause I really didn't like it when she got it cut really short :p *stops rambling* Sorry ;) This story is dedicated to everyone I love at the CCAMB :)  
  
Disclaimer: The characters (except Alice) used in this story are the property of Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I don't own them sadly but I really wouldn't mind owning Courteney...  
  
  
"How you holding up soldier?", the silence of the empty beach was broken by her soft voice behind him. He turned and looked at her, a half-hearted smile forming on his face.  
  
"Mon, what are you doing out here?"  
  
"I wanted to see how you are... and plus Joey is driving me crazy. He refuses to accept that I will *not* play one on one strip poker with him"  
  
Chandler laughed knowingly and patted the sand next to him, indicating her to sit down.  
"Are you sure you don't mind me being here? I mean, if you want to be alone, I don't mind, just say..."  
  
"Mon!", he interrupted her and grinned, punching her in the shoulder playfully, "You're rambling again. Of course I don't mind you being here, gives me something a little better than those storm clouds to look at."  
  
"Chandler", she berated quietly and blushed, turning to look at the ocean. There was silence for the few moments that neither of them knew quite what to say. He knew that she didn't want to push him into talking about it. He loved her for that.   
  
"I just don't get it", he started. If there was one person he was going to talk to about this, it was going to be Monica. He didn't expect Joey to understand, no girl had ever cheated on him... that he knew of. "I thought things were going really well... obviously I was wrong."  
  
"No!", Chandler was surprised with the furiousity that she said it. "Chandler, there is no way that I'm going to let you sit there and think that it was all your fault. She was bad news... to be quite honest I don't know why you ever went with her in the first place."  
  
"I thought she liked me..." She looked over at him and he looked so sad, so genuinely confused that all she wanted to do was pull him into a big hug and not let go.  
  
"I know...", not knowing what else to say, she put her hand over his and entwined their fingers together comfortingly. "You don't deserve that Chandler... you're such a great guy."  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
She smiled, "No problem."  
  
"No seriously... thankyou Mon.", he looked over at her and she noticed that he looked geniunely touched. His eyes had a little of the old sparkle back and his lips were pulled into a grateful smile. "What would I do without you huh? Hug me.", it wasn't a question, it was a statement and she moved forwards into his open arms, resting her head on his shoulder and pulling him in closer to her.   
  
They stayed like that for a little while, watching the ocean, wrapped up the warmth of each other and the soothing sound of their beating hearts. It was Monica that felt the first spot of rain and she looked skyward at the charcoal black clouds, the sun wasn't even peeking through anymore as there was no break in the gloom. "Um, Chandler?", she muttered and she hadn't even finished the sentence before the heavens seemed to open. The rain came splashing down in huge drops, completely soaking anything in it's path, including a frantic Chandler and Monica. They ran along the beach, Monica gripping his hand and pulling him along behind her. Neither of them were sure when they first started laughing but by the time they reached the beach house, they were in fits of giggles, gripping each other to keep standing and gasping for air. His stomach aching, he leaned back against the wall and tried to calm down, quietly watching her. Her dark hair was plastered to her head, the occasional drop of water sliding off the end of her scrunched nose. He couldn't help thinking how cute that was, the way she scrunched up her nose when she laughed.   
  
"What are you guys doing out here?", Rachel's voice cut through his reverie and his eyes darted to the open door where she stood, a look of mild amusement on her face. "God, you're soaked! Where you on the beach?"  
  
"Yeah, we got caught out", Monica giggled again and patted Chandlers chest in a friendly way as she passed him. "Okay, well I'm gonna beat you to the shower". She grinned and entered the house, having been given a wide path by Rachel, who didn't want to get wet.  
  
"Mon, wait! I wanna ask you something!", Rachel quickly followed her, leaving Chandler stood by himself on the porch. He no longer cared about the rain as he figured there was no possible way that he could get any wetter. He heard Rachel hounding Monica about something to do with Ross before their voices died completely and he smiled knowingly. Everybody seemed to go to Monica with their problems, she had a depth of understanding and compassion that Chandler had never encountered with anyone else. Thinking about her standing there, water dripping from her clothes and hair, her face flushed from laughing and her blue eyes dancing with amusement made him feel funny all of a sudden... lightheaded in a way. There was no single person on earth at that moment that he adored more. He didn't even have enough time to analyse this feeling for it to scare him as the screen door crashed open and there Joey stood, the phone gripped in his hand.  
  
"Dude, Alice is on the phone for you... I don't know how she got the number man, sorry."  
  
"Alice?", Chandler turned to him in a geniune moment of confusion, "who's Alice?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I can't *believe* her!", Ross shifted in his seat and took a sip of coffee, his usual lost, innocent little boy look plastered across his face. "She wanted me to take full responsibilty for everything! Can you believe that?!"  
  
Chandler had now pretty much managed to completely block him out, as well as all the other familiar sounds of Central Perk, the friendly chatter, the coffee cups clinking, the sound of the milk being steamed. His mind was on one thing, and one thing only... Monica. He'd been thinking about little else since that day on the beach. He couldn't figure out what was the matter with himself. Everytime he'd been near her or spoken to her in the past couple of days he'd felt flushed, embarrased, clumsy and he could always sense his cheeks burning red and his heart beating that little bit faster. He wasn't stupid, he recognised all the symptoms, he just couldn't believe that this was all happening with Monica... *Monica*. The girl he'd known for more than ten years, one of his best friends, Ross' little sister. Sure, she'd always made him feel slightly giddy when they were younger, but that was when he didn't know her very well... and she sure had been something to look at. She still was. Infact, Chandler thought that she was more beautiful now than she had ever been. Those eyes... that smile... that soft, dark hair...  
  
"Chandler?!", Ross poked him in the side gently, his eyes narrowed. "Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?!"  
  
"Y... yeah, yes! Of course I have!", Chandler stammered, forcing on a smile. Dammit, he'd been doing it again.  
  
"Okay, then what was I talking about?"  
  
"Yoooou... were talking about... Rachel.", Chandler figured that it had to have been *something* to do with Rachel, it always was.  
  
"Lucky guess man", Ross leaned forward and placed his coffee cup on the table. "Seriously though, what's wrong with you? You've been really distant and... weird since Montauk."  
  
Chandler tried to hide his guilty face. Ross wouldn't figure it out would he?... Nah, there's no way he'd guess that Chandler, his best friend since college had developed a secret, all-consuming crush on his beloved little sister. That's if it was just a crush... Woah, Chandler didn't even want to *venture* into that territory...  
  
"Is it Alice? Are you still upset over her?"  
  
"Ummm... yeah, I guess", there it was, Chandler thought, the perfect excuse to mope about and feel sorry for himself.  
  
"Dude, don't let her do this to you", Ross looked concerned. "Hey! I know, I'll go get Joey and we can all go to a strip club, how does that sound?"  
  
"Nah, it's okay Ross. I think I'm just gonna go home and change into my sweatpants, chill out for a little while." Chandler stood up but felt Ross' hand grip his wrist.  
  
"Chandler, not the sweatpants! You broke up with Alice like a week ago, you're going into phase one pretty late aren't you? I thought you'd decided to side-step it altogether."  
  
At that moment the door to Central Perk opened and Chandler felt his heart go crazy and leap into his throat. She walked in, spyed them immediately and smiling, made her way to the couch.  
  
"Hey guys", Monica said cheerfully and took the seat on the left of the couch. "What's going on?"  
  
Chandler stared at her, his heart still beating a mile a minute and his mouth so dry that he didn't think he'd be able to speak at all. She looked amazing, her shiny, dark hair cut into a bob that framed her beautiful face, her electric blue eyes fixed on his and her mouth curved into that fabulous smile that he loved so much. He was saved by Ross who answered the question for her. "I'm trying to persuade Chandler to come to a strip club with me and Joey, y'know to help him get over Alice."  
  
"A strip club?", Monica wrinkled up her nose in distaste. "That is so tacky, but okay, whatever you want... and Chandler honey, I thought you were feeling better about that?" She looked at him, her face concerned. All he could think about was how much he wanted to hug her, hold her close to him, feel her breath on his neck and then lean in and softly brush his lips against hers... He physically shook himself to try and snap out of it and realised that he still hadn't answered her question.  
  
"Um, yeah... I don't know", he muttered, staring at the floor. He felt trapped and over-emotional. "Look, I'm... I gotta go, see you guys later." He let his legs that felt heavy and sluggish lead him to the door, knowing that Ross and Monica were no doubt sharing a confused look behind him. He didn't stop until he was safely outside and out of sight where he leaned against the wall and breathed slowly, his heart still thudding in his ears. He was in trouble, and he knew it...  
  
"What was that all about?", Ross looked at his sister inquisitively, looking at the door where Chandler had exited.  
  
"I don't know...", she answered. "But I'm really worried about him..."  
  
  
"You give your hand to me,  
And then you say "hello",  
And I can hardly speak,  
My heart is beating so,  
And anyone can tell:  
You think you know me well,  
But you don't know me.  
  
No, you don't know the one,  
Who dreams of you at night,  
And longs to kiss your lips,  
Longs to hold you tight,  
Oh I am just a friend,  
That's all I've ever been,  
Cause you don't me."  
  
"You Don't Know Me", by Jann Arden. Lyrics written by Cindy Walker and Eddy Arnold. 


	2. If You're Not the One

Finally Found - Chapter 2: If You're Not the One.  
  
Authors Note: Aaaw, thanks for the reviews everybody! *grins* I wasn't sure if I'd write anymore unless people liked it, and people do so yay! Keep posting 'em though, as I always like to know what you think :) I've been battling back and forth over what I actually want to happen in this story and I think I'm fairly positive over where it's going now ;) So here we are, Chapter 2...  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, what I said in the last chapter :p  
  
  
"So... Joey tells me you're an accountant", the blonde woman's high-pitched, whiny voice cut cleanly through his thought process and he snapped his head up to look at her. "That must be really... interesting." She giggled and wrapped a strand of hair around her finger, obviously trying to flirt with him.  
  
"What? No... um, I'm actually *not* an accountant", Chandler shifted in his seat uncomfortably and glanced across at Joey resentfully. He was sat with his arm draped around the red-haired woman's shoulders, whispering things in her ear that were making her blush and grin from ear to ear. "I work for a company that does statistical data factoring for other companies...", Chandler saw the blank look on her face and sighed internally, "yeah, I guess it's kinda like an accountant.", he muttered half-heartedly.  
  
"Okay!", she grinned that inane grin again and Chandler tried to pull away as he felt her hand rest on his thigh, rubbing seductively. Chandler knew he was being cruel and nothing was this poor womans fault, but at that moment, he hated her. He wanted to be as far away from this restaurant with these smiling, happy people, as he could. Away from the woman... who's name he couldn't even remember and was obviously trying her hardest to get him into bed. Away from Joey, who seemed completely oblivious to Chandler's unhappiness and was now too busy sticking his tongue down red-haired woman's ear to notice. Away from *all* of this... He knew where he wanted to be... sitting with Monica in her living room, watching a movie and snuggling together, fighting playfully over the last bits of popcorn.   
  
As he contined to build up a full mental image in his head, he noticed that blonde woman was still talking to him, her face moving animatedly and her hand still working on his thigh. He looked at her. There was nothing there to remind him of Monica at all, not even a trace. Her eyes were round and a murky green color unlike Monica's that were almond-shaped and a sparkling, azure blue. Her hair was thick, wavy and blonde... Monica's was straight, dark and so soft... like black velvet, Chandler thought... and she didn't even smell like Monica, this woman was wearing something strong and pungent, Monica always smelled like a kind of mixture of vanilla and fruit... like peaches.  
  
"Dude!", Joey softly nudged him in the shoulder and Chandler realised he was standing above him, an amused expression on his face.   
  
"What? Are we leaving?", he tried not to sound too hopeful.  
  
"No man, I'm going to the bar and you're gonna have to come with me, I can't handle all the drinks myself you know", Joey shook his head and took off, heading for the other side of the restaurant. Chandler nodded politely at the two women and followed after him silently, both not talking until they reached the bar.  
  
"Wow, you must really like Amy huh?", Joey grinned widely and nodded to the barman, indicating that he wanted to be served. "I thought you would... smoking body!"  
  
"Wh... where did you get that I like her?", Chandler eyed up the alcohol before him appreciatively. Getting drunk sounded really good right now.   
  
"Chandler, you were staring her like she was sitting there naked or something", he grinned again, "although I bet that's exactly the kind of thing you were thinking about, huh? I'm telling you man, she likes you, you're way in there!"  
  
Chandler sighed and muttered his thanks to the barman who slipped him a glass of scotch like he'd requested. Preparing himself, he lifted the tumbler and downed it all in one go, the liquid burning a path down his throat and making his eyes water slightly. He shook his head in order to try and clear it and let his hands find the bar-stool, sliding his body down onto it.   
  
"Woah, scotch? That's kinda heavy to be drinking this early man, we've got the whole night ahead of us!", Chandler desperately wanted to block him out and be left on his own. "And why are you sitting down? Chandler, we have to go back to the girls now..."  
  
"Joey!"  
  
Joey looked taken aback by his sudden outburst, and Chandler immediately felt guilty. "Look, I'm really sorry man... I'm just not feeling too well, I think I should go home. Can you tell... Amy... can you tell her that I'm sorry?" He went to make his way towards the door but felt Joey grab his wrist.   
  
"Chandler!... Please man, will you tell me what this is about?", turning he saw that Joey looked almost hurt, his face pressed into an expression of geniune confusion. "You've been so depressed lately... I thought I was your best friend, why won't you tell me?"  
  
Chandler all of a sudden felt like he could burst into tears right there in the middle of the restaurant. He felt like a little kid again, lost and confused and... scared, so scared. At that moment he wanted to tell Joey, he didn't want him to think that all this was his fault, or that it had anything to do with him. And his feelings for Monica were so huge, so all-consuming that they threatened to drown him, completely take him over. He had to get this off his chest. Turning back to him, he smiled faintly and patted Joey on the shoulder. "This is not a conversation that I wanted to be having in the middle of a crowded restaurant Joe..."  
  
"What conversation? Chandler, what are you talking about?"  
  
Chandler took a deep breath and leaned back against the bar, needing it's support. "It's Monica."  
  
"What about Monica? Is she sick? Dude, is that why you're so upset?... Why didn't she tell *me*?"  
  
"Joey, please!... She's not sick, just please let me say this, okay?"  
  
Joey nodded silently, the confused expression never leaving his face.   
  
"Lately, I've been feeling... stuff... for her, for Monica", he took a deep breath and internally shook himself, here it was... "Joey, I think I'm in love with her."  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Monica shivered and pulled her long, fleecy coat even tighter around her slight body, it was cold out today. She wouldn't have even ventured out to the bank if she hadn't have needed to. But cheques had to be cashed, and being the self-sufficient lady she was, there was no way that she'd let it wait. She waited patiently until the crossing sign said 'walk', and made her way across the road, the bank finally in sight. As soon as she was inside, she felt the warmth of the heaters thawing her and joined the end of the shortest line, rooting around in her bag to retrieve the cheque.   
  
"I don't belive it!", she heard a loud masculine voice to the side of her and she jumped slightly, turning her head to see a handsome and vaguely familiar face smiling down at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you... You're Monica Geller, aren't you?"  
  
"Ummm, yeah I am.", she answered, and she felt a blush creep across her cheeks, this guy was cute, seriously cute and still so familiar...   
  
"I'm Chip Matthews... from Lincoln High? I took your best friend Rachel to the Prom?"  
  
"Chip Matthews! I don't believe it either!", she laughed softly and it all fell into place. She remembered him. The guy she'd dreamed about dating in High School, The most popular guy in the entire place. The guy that she, a little nerdy fat kid had never had a chance with, but best friend and Prom Queen Rachel had dated for many months.  
  
"Wow... you look, I mean... *wow*", he laughed and let his eyes travel over the length of her now svelte body, giving her pleasurable chills. "I almost didn't get that it was you, I mean I was checking you out and then I recongnised your face... Looking good, Monica Geller... better than good, you look amazing!"  
  
"Thankyou", she giggled softly and instantly felt like a giddy teenager. She knew what was probably going to happen. Chip Matthews was going to ask her out...  
  
"Listen, I gotta run, I'm sorry... but would you like to go out to dinner sometime?"  
  
"Umm, yeah... sure!", Monica cleared her throat and nervously tucked her hair behind her ear, an impulse on such occasions.   
  
"Great! Well okay, here's my number...", he reached into his pocket and pulled out a card that had his name and number printed across the front and handed it to her. "Give me a ring okay?"  
  
"Of course!... thankyou!", she beamed.  
  
"Bye Monica Geller", he winked at her suggestively, "See you soon."  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Chandler sat in his barca lounger, the events of his and Joey's conversation echoing through his head. Joey'd been shocked at first, saying that he'd had no idea. Chandler had been thankful when he'd suggested telling the girls that Chandler had been sick and he was going to help him home. Back in the apartment, he'd told Joey everything, starting from that day on the beach. He told him how at first he'd been terrified of the feelings, tried to push them away and get on with things. He told him how now, he couldn't even bare being around Monica, how it would cause this horrible aching feeling inside him. And he'd told him how he was sure it was love, and not just a crush, an infatuation like he'd first thought. And Joey had listened silently to every word, nodding every so often and taking a swig of his bottle of beer.  
  
"Dude, you gotta tell her..."  
  
That was what he'd told him. That, simply and that alone. Chandler knew that he was right. He almost felt like he was betraying her by not telling her... he told Monica everything. And it was going to be scary and it was going to be as hard as anything he'd ever done, but he had to do it. There was nothing else he *could* do.   
  
Almost as if on que, the door opened and she came walking through, looking happier than she had in months, her face pulled into a bright, infectious smile. He noticed the way she was dressed, tight black pants and a low cut red top, her hair perfectly in place. She looked amazing... but he couldn't let that affect him, he had to do this and he had to do it now.  
  
"Hey you, got any milk?", she grinned at him and rested her hands on the breakfast bar.  
  
"In the fridge", he smiled back and launched himself out of the chair, making his way towards her. There it was - that Monica scent that you couldn't get anywhere else. He wished he could bottle it and take it everywhere. "Y...you look nice today"  
  
"Yay, do you like it?", she reached into the fridge until she found what she wanted and closed it again, giving a little twirl. "Well, it better look good, I have a date with... Chip Matthews tonight... the guy that took Rachel to the Prom, can you believe that?!"  
  
Chandler was aware that she was still talking but everything became slightly out of focus. He couldn't hear her properly, it was like she was talking to him under layers of water, her voice muffled and distorted as he felt his heart sink painfully to the bottom of his stomach and his world crash in all around him.  
  
  
"I don't wanna run away,   
But I can't take it,  
I don't understand,  
If I'm not made for you,  
Then why does my heart tell me that I am?"  
  
"If You're Not the One" by Daniel Bedingfield. Lyrics by Daniel Bedingfield #2002 


End file.
